Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie1 S01E01.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E01.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E01.png|*gasp* Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|Surprise! Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png|Boooring. Pinkie_Pie_Boring.jpg Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png So lonely S01E01.jpg Pinkie Pie party library Twilight Sparkle hot sauce S1E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie without legs.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png|She's good Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Black snooty S01E01.png Pinkie Pie lulz S01E01.png Pinkie Pies and Aj S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie REFerence S01E02.png|A REFerence Pinkie Pie under E S01E02.png|It was under "E"! S01e02 3m29s rainbow dash without her tail.png|"Especially if there's caramel apples in there!" Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png MakeMeFrown.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E02.png Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png|Just laugh to make the Ghosties disappear. See? Easy as Pie! Pinkie Pie3 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie smiile S01E02.png Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png RD and Pinkie get necklaces.JPG Pinkie Pie looka t mine! S01E02.png Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png Pinkie Pie you know what this calls for S01E02.png Pinkie Pie a party S01E02.png Pinkie Pie isnt this exciting S01E02.png Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png The Ticket Master Pinkie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Pinkie Gala Fantasy.png|Welcome to the World of Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie lol1 S1E03.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S1E03 .png Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png PiñataS01E03.png Sun-beamsS01E03.png Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|Pin the tail on the Pinkie Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|Smile for the camera! Pinkie tongue S01E03.png|And lick the hub logo! Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png Pinkie Rarity Twilight S01E03.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|Comedy and Tragedy Pinkie Pie 11.png|"Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie pie's fantasy_for_her S01E03.png Shame.PNG Tixeverypony.png Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie Silly Voice.png|"my voice sounds funnnnnny" Pinkie Pie holding popcorn S1E04.png Pinkie Pie om nom nom S01E04.png|OM NOM NOM Pinkie Pie1 S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png Pinkie Pie hmm S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Oh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie 1 S01E04.png Spike Blush.png Pinkie_Pie.png Pinkie Pie 14.png|Pinkie Pie is nothing but joy and laughter. She does represent the Spirit of Laughter after all. Pinkie Pie right, aj S01E04.png Pinkie_Pie_Happy_S1_E4.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Pinkie Pie not good S01E04.png Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|I'm gonna barf! Pinkie and Twilight S1 E4.png|"She seemed fine to me!" Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Pinkie Pie disapproves S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E07.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E05.png Hi-again.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Picasso S1E5.png Pinkie Pie hiccup S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 2 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 4 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Tramboline S1E5.png Multiple 48.png|Pinkie being random Pinkie Pie Baloons S1E5.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie Shock.png Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E05.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E05 .png|Don't look at me...I don't know Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Pinkie zapping Gilda s01e05.png Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png|I'm keeping an eye on you! Pinkie Minuette BerryPunch s01e05.png Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png PinkieandTwilight.PNG Boast Busters Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Dragonshy Dash loses count.png|Poke! Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rallying the girls.png|Pinkie with RD an Rarity. Pinkie Pie Ready for Action S1E7.png Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png Pinkie Pie Giggle S1E7.png Pinkie Pie I Mean S1E7.png Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon.png|Pinkie, the mad stylist Pinkie Pie uuh pretty! S01E07.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png Tic tac toe.png|Pinkie, so random she's winning tic-tac-toe! Pinkie starts singing.png|Pinkie, so random, she gives people the creeps. Pinkie Hop Skip and Jump.png|Move yer little rump! A hop, a skip, and a jump! Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Ooooookaaaaaay? All eyes on Fluttershy.png|Pinkie in the background. Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png Pinkie Pie as a present.png|Pinkie, seconds before encoutering the Dragon. A beaten present.png|Pinkie seconds after encountering the Dragon. Bridle Gossip PinkiePie1.png PinkiePie2.png PinkiePie3.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Hurry S1E9.png PinkiePie4.png PinkiePie5.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Hidin'2 S1E9.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Rarity Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Undeterred S1E9.png Ponies Spike Afraid Annoyed S1E9.png|Evidently, there are things even Pinkie Pie fears. Who knows if she's just pretending. PinkiePie6.png PinkiePie7.png PinkiePie8.png PinkiePie9.png PinkiePie10.png PinkiePie11.png PinkiePie12.png PinkiePie13.png PinkiePie14.png Twilight ok wierd E9-W9.png PinkiePie15.png Spitty Pie and Hair-ity S01E09.jpeg|Pinkie Pie and Rarity's deformities in Bridle Gossip Pinkie spitting S01E09.png Pinkie Pie stare E9-W 6.0267.png|Pinkie Pie's version of the stare. Pinkie Pie1 S01E09.png|Fluttershy singing Pinkie Pie's song for her Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E09.png Zecora sinistrer look E9-W 7.6260.png|Pinkie Pie and the others watching Zecora. Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png|"AaaaahhhhH!!!" Pinkie Pie lol S01E09.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S01E09.png Twilight checks her horn E9-W9.png|Pinkie checking her tongue. vlcsnap-2012-01-22-04h51m00s155.jpg|"When I couldn't talk anymore my tongue was all, eeeeehhh!" Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Pinkie is staring into your soul... Swarm of the Century PinkiePieBeard.gif|Pinkie Pie, Ruler of Equestria...or post-cake consumption. Pinkie Pie S01E10.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E10.png|...and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that this treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess! Pinkie Pie3 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E10.png|look at her tongue! Pinkie Pie5 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E10.png|you know... Pinkie Pie7 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E10.png Pinkie Pie and the maracas S01E10.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E10.png|they will be with this cymbals! Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments. Pinkie Pie marching S01E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png Pinkie Pie trombone S01E10.png Pinkie Pie doesnt understand herself sometimes.png Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Dun dun dun dunnn: A most appropriate ending! Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie S01E11.png Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png Twilight Skating First Time.png|Pinkie Pie showing off Pinkie Pie1 S01E11.png|Steer! Steer! Pinkie Pie2 S01E11.png Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E11.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E11.png|Pinkie Pie shrug. Pinkie Pie5 S01E11.png Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie S01E12.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E12.png|The Cupcake Song!!!!! Pinkie Pie4 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E12.png|CUPCAKES! Pinkie Pie11 S01E12.png Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie13 S01E12.png Pinkie Pie14 S01E12.png|Wanna try one Twilight Pinkie stirring S01E12.png Pinkie Pie15 S01E12.png Pinkie_Pie_baking_cropped_S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-pinkiepie2-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-pinkiepie1-S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Rarity S01E13.png Pinkie Pie S01E13.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E13.png|"It's Applejack! It's Rainbow Dash!" Suited For Success Pinkie Pie S01E14.png|"I love something! Something is my favorite!" Pinkie_Pie_9001.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E14.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E14.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E14.png Pinkie Pie huh huh huh E14-W14.png|"Huh, huh, huh!?" Rarity well invade space E14-W14.png|I'm invading your space. Happy_Pinkie_Pie_in_her_mish_mash_dress.png|Pinkie Pie is very proud of her new "mish-mash" dress. Pinkie Pie3 S01E14.png|Poker Face. Pinkie Pie4 S01E14.png Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|"Rarity, you ok? you havent come out for days" Twilight now what we do E14-W14.png Twilight only has 1 cat E14-W14.png|You never know Twilight. Twilight posing cool E14-W14.png Rarity don't like it E14-W14.png Twilight should of let E14-W14.png PinkiePieGalaDress.png|Pinkie Pie's specially made Gala dress, courtesy of Rarity. Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie S01E15.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie cute expression S01E15.png Twitchy Twitcha .png Pinkie Pie3 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E15.png Twilight freaking out S1E15.png|Oh, Pinkie... Pinkie Pie13 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie14 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie15 S01E15.png Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png Twilight bruised eye twitch Pinkie smiling S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle is close to saying a bad word to our silly, pink filly. Pinkie Pie16 S01E14.png Pinkie pie funny S1E15.png Pinkie Pie17 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie18 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie19 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie20 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie21 S01E15.png Pinkie22 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie23 S01E15.png Pinkie_Pie_And_Twilight_Sparkle.PNG|Honk! Sonic Rainboom Rarity Pinkie Twi and Aj S01E16.png Pinkie Pie S01E16.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie13 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie14 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E16.png Pinkie tastes the rainbow.png|Pinkie tastes a rainbow Pinkie Pie4 S01E16.png Pinkie's Reaction1 S1E16.png|Pinkie starts to get the feeling tasting the rainbow wasn't such a good idea after all. Pinkie's Reaction2 S1E16.png|That looks painful. Pinkie Pie5 S01E16.png Pinkie learns a lesson about rainbows.png|Pinkie discovers why it's a bad idea to taste the rainbow Pinkie's Reaction3 S1E16.png|Pinkie's face turns the colors of the rainbow! Pinkie's Reaction4 S1E16.png|Almost over... Pinkie's Reaction5 S1E16.png|Pinkie's glad that's over, as Applejack and Twilight can barely contain their laughter Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png|This is the same pink pony who considers hot sauce a good flavor for cupcakes? Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends Pinkie Pie6 S01E16.png|Pinkie and her new foam finger? Pinkie Pie7 S01E16.png A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png Main ponies mud on face S01E19.png Pinkie Pie 1 S01E19.png Pinkie Pie 2 S01E19.png Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailPull.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailSnap.png Imagining Rarity.jpg S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Pinkie Pie S01E19.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E19.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E19.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E19.png Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie S01E20.png PinkiePieForeverrrr.png|Pinkie Pie warns against betrayal of a friend's trust alonealone.png|Dissatisfied with Spike. Pinkie Pie sticking out of sponges S1E20.png|Forever! GIYC190 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png nomnomnom.gif|"Poor York Imperial. I knew ye well." GIYC191 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png GIYC197 Pinkie Pie making cupcakes.png GIYC199 Pinkie Pie swear.png GIYC200 Pinkie Pie swear 2.png GIYC201 Pinkie Squee.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E20.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E20.png|Pinkie's strong enough to shatter the laws of physics... Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E21.png Rainbow_shushing_Pinkie.png|Rainbow trying to keep Pinkie quiet. Rainbow_shushing_Pinkie2.png Pinkie_I_do.png|"I do?" Pinkie Pie I am S01E21.png|"I am?" Pinkie Pie8 S01E21.png Pinkie and RD S01E21.png Pinkie and Dash S01E21.png Pinkie eating S01E21.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie are you loco in the coco S01E21.png Pinkie Pie mushy stuff S01E21.png Pinkie Pie daaww S01E21.png Pinkie heh S01E21.png Pinkie and Rd huh S01E21.png Pinkie Pie has an Idea S01E21.png Pinkie Pie time started E21-W 3.2013.png|Alright lets get this show started. Pinkie's song S01E21.png Pinkie Pie we may be divided S01E21.png pinkiepiefishnet.png|Pinkie Pie sporting her 'Wild West' look in "Over A Barrel" Pinkie Pie jumping S01E21.png Pinkie dancing1 S01E21.png Pinkie through S01E21.png Both our diets....jpg|Pinkie Pie points out what ponies and buffalo have in common Pinkie hay S01E21.png Showpony.png|Pinkie Pie on stage Pinkie Pie10 S01E21.png You Got To Share, You Got To Care.png|"We'll get through." Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png Pinkie again dancing S01E21.png Pinkie Pie Uh oh E21-W 4.3448.png|"No! This can't be happening!" Pinkie Pie lol S01E21.png Pinkie Pie ouch S01E21.png Pinkie Pie that I said E21-W 5.0000.png|4th wall? What 4th wall? A Bird in the Hoof Pinkie Pie 1 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie 2 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie 3 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie 4 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie S01E22.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E22.png Pinkie pie hits caramel-W 8.1410.png|Pinkie Pie hits Caramel and doesn't even say sorry. Pinkie Pie8 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie no it's my fault E22-W22.png|"No it's my fault!" Pinkie Pie what are talking E22-W22.png|"Wait what are we talking about?" The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie S01E23.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E23.png FillyPinkiePie.png|Pinkie as a filly. Pinkie Pie5 S01E23.png First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie's first ever smile Pinkie thinking S01E23.png Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark .png|Pinkie as a filly, throwing her very first party. Pinkiesmile.png|A young Pinkie pie as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie sad S01E23.png Pinkie sad2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie dancing with family S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie dancing with her family Pinkie Pie6 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E23.png|"...and that's how Equestria was made!" Pinkie Pie8 S01E23.png|It's a gem! Pinkie confess S01E23.png Pinkie dive S01E23.png Pinkie thanks S01E23.png Fluttershy thanks S01E23.png Rarity thanks S01E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie S01E24.png Jealous Spike.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E24.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E24.png|I'm hooked! Pinkie Pie2 S01E24.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E24.png|Pinkie trying to help Spike Party of One Pinkie invites Twilight.png|You're still a clown, Pinkie, even without the red nose. invitatoaparti.jpg|Pinkie Pie looks so cute in a tux. Gummy's a sharp-lookin' chap too! Pinkie Pie S01E25.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy.png|An exhausted Pinkie Pie. Pinkie and Twilight dancing S01E25.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E25.png Rarity5 S01E25.png Rarity4 S01E25.png Rarity3 S01E25.png|Didn't even bat an eye... Rarity1 S01E25.png Happy Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Twilight S01E25.png Pinkie hitting Twilight S01E25.png A dancing Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie dancing. Pinkie Pie3 S01E25.png Pinkie spooking Twilight S01E25.png|"It's soon!" Pinkie_Pie_Wink.jpg|"We'll be sure to save you some cake". Pinkie Pie4 S01E25.png|did she just...? Pinkie_Pie_is_the_mistress_of_the_dark.png|You can run, but you cannot hide from Pie! Pinkie_Pie_needs_a_peeky_weeky_leeky.png|"Move outta the way, Applejack! I just need need a peeky weeky leeky on your... 'construction!'" Creepy_glaring_Pinkie_Pie.png|Pie: The Ultimate Glarista! Pinkie_Talk.PNG|All you have to do is talk. There's Fluttershy... S1E25.png angry pinkie pie.gif|Pinkie Pie losing her temper. Aha!.png|Eureka! Inflated Hair Pinkie S1E25.png My friends don't like my parties S1E25.png|This is the saddest thing I have ever seen in my life. Pinkie_Pie_sad2.png Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png DerangedPinkie1_S01E25.png Pinkie Pie losing sanity-W 1.6785.png|Sanity is disappearing... SnappingPinkie_S01E25.png Pinkie Pie and Rocky S01E25.png Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png|I'm having a delightful time as well! Creepy_Pinkie.png Pinkie Pie and Madame LeFlour S01E25.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E25.png Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Emo Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie6 S01E25.png|It was, wasn't it? DerangedPinkie2_S01E25.png DerpyPartyPinkie3_S01E25.png DerpyPartyPinkie4_S01E25.png DerpyPartyPinkie6_S01E25.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E25.png|No. I. DON'T! Pinkie Pie8 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E25.png Rarity happy 2 S01E25.png Rarity happy 3 S01E25.png Rarity happy S01E25.png Rarity scared S01E25.png Pinkie Pie WHY S01E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png|That's why! Pinkie angry thinking at birthday party.png|"Grrrrr!" ExplodingHairPinkie_S01E25.png Pinkie Pie13 S02E25.png|"Awww! thank you guys" The cuteness!.jpg|Pinkie Pie is so happy she has the best pony friends ever! Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie's Disguise Pinkies Disguise S1 E25.png|Pinkie with her 2nd, interesting disguise. PinkieNinja.jpg|Pinkie the ninja pony. PinkieBell.jpg CrazyPinkie S01E25.png|"Oui! Zat iz correct, madame!" The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie S01E26.png|Oh... Pinkie Pie Jump 2 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Jump3 S1E26.png|Pinkie, excited that the Grand Galloping Gala is finally here. Pinkie Pie Jump 3 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E26.png|Stare contest... Main ponies group stare S1E26.png Twilight those horses E26-W26.png Twilight how we gala E26-W26.png Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E26.png|Busy having FUN! Pinkie Pie3 S01E26.png|*POOF* Pinkie Pie at the gala S01E26.png|"I'm here at the Grand Gala..." Pinkie Pie4 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E26.png Urge.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E26.png|Gotta Dance! Pinkie_Dancing_S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing2_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E26.png|I'm at the Grand Galloping Galaa... Pinkie_Dancing3_S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing4_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing5_S01E26.png Pinkie's at the Grand Galloping Gala.png|Pinkie Pie singing I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala. Pinkie_Dancing6_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie13 S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing7_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie14 S01E26.png Pinkie_Dancing8_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie15 S01E26.png|I'm at the grand galloping GalaaaAAAAAA! Pinkie_Dancing9_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie16 S01E26.png|"Shut Up!" Pinkie_Dancing10_S01E26.png Pinkie Pie sad S01E26.png|Poor Pinkie :( Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie 17 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie18 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie19 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie20 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie21 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Pony Pokey S01E26.png Pinkie Pie and Octavia S1E26.png|That's not the way to do it, Pinkie. Also, you didn't even ask for permission. Pinkie Pony Pokey.png|We're doing the Pony Pokey! Oh yeah! Pinkie Pie YEAH! S01E26.png|Yeah! Pinkie Pie oooohhh S01E26.png|oooohhhhh Pinkie Pie Par-teh! S02E26.png|Par-teh! Pinkie Pie DJ S01E26.png Pinkie Pie22 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie epic background S01E26.png Pinkie Pie madness! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png Pinkie Pie stage dive! S01E26.png|Stage Dive! Pinkie Pie laughing! S01E26.png|Laughing! Pinkie Pie Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Pinkie Pie images